The Loves of so Many
by Lissa Olson
Summary: This story has many different loves and many hearts will be broken or mended. Hermione is the main character in this one. Harry and Ron and their friends are in it too though. More comes up every day!
1. Hermiones Love

Hermiones Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of these characters except the ones that aren't from the Harry Potter series, I merely play with them.  
  
"Cho wait!" Hermione called.  
  
"Oh hi Hermione what's up? I was just going to my common room." Cho called back. She stopped walking and sighed as she watched Charlie walk past her. Hermione ran up to her. She stopped to catch her breath.  
  
"Oh my god how could you not like Charlie Hermione? He's so cute!" Cho said.  
  
"I just didn't like that he kept eyeing every time a girl walked by."  
  
Charlie was her old boyfriend. She went out with him for awhile and then just totally gave up on him. But they are still friends and see each other every once in awhile.  
  
"Anyway I was wondering," Hermione paused, "well you see the dance is coming up and I was wondering if you knew anyone I could go with."  
  
There was a long eerie silence then Cho spoke up, "Um it depends on what you're interested in, if you want the guy to be taller or shorter then you that helps or if you want him to be older or younger. Do you want him to have black hair or blonde hair? It all matters, or you might-" she was cut off by Hermione.  
  
"Ok, ok I get it." Hermione answered. "Well I'm not sure. I don't care though, as long as he's considerably cute and he knows how to treat a girl I'm happy. Oh and can you make a date so we can meet each other first?"  
  
"Of course I can. This is going to be so much fun!" Cho answered.  
  
"Well I'll see you later. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Hermione headed back for the common room in silence only the wonders of what the mysterious guy would look like was in her head. Hermione was so happy. Hopefully Cho would find a decent person. What if she doesn't? No don't think like that. Cho wouldn't do that to you.  
  
This is Hermonie's 6th year at Hogwarts. They had extended school to ten years but people didn't have to stay all ten years, although the minimum was 7 years.  
  
~*~  
  
Back in the common room Hermione heard Ron talking to Harry. "So I bet you 10 bucks Hermione won't have a date for the dance." Ron said.  
  
"Ok but I know I will win, Hermione can get a date easily." Harry said in reply.  
  
Hermione burst out into tears and ran up to her dormitory. "Hermione what's wrong?!" Lilly asked while jumping out of bed to comfort her.  
  
"Oh it's terrible! Harry and Ron are making bets about whether I will have a date or not! I feel like shit!"  
  
"Are you serious? How could they do that right in your face?" Lilly asked.  
  
"Well I don't think I was supposed to know but still." Hermione burst into tears again. "Do you think that I really couldn't get a date?"  
  
"Of course you can Hermione." Lilly replied. "Excuse me I'm gonna' kick me some ass!" Lilly ran off.  
  
"Why the hell would you do that to her? Do you know how upset Hermione is? You're her friends!" Lilly screamed.  
  
"What are you talking about Lilly?" Harry asked.  
  
"OH DON'T YOU PLAY INNOCENT WITH ME YOU, YOU BASTARDS!" she stormed off to go cool down somewhere leaving Harry and Ron to wonder what she was saying.  
  
"You think Hermione heard us talking?" Ron asked.  
  
"Course not." Harry replied.  
  
They sat for a while before Harry said, "Well let's go eat; its dinner time and hopefully we'll see Hermione."  
  
At dinner there was no trace of either Hermione or Lilly. Where could they be? Harry wondered.  
  
"Hey Harry where is Hermione," Fred asked.  
  
"Oh um, Hermione is well ah, in the common room studying. She asked us to bring her dinner for her." Harry lied.  
  
Back at the common room Lilly and Hermione waited till 7:00 when they would meet Cho at the girls' bathroom to find out about the date. Hermione was still upset but she had to fix for make up to meet her new date so you couldn't tell she was crying.  
  
"Lilly what should I wear?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Um, whatever makes you happy. If you want to show off something slim but if you want go casual." Lilly said.  
  
"Hmm, I want something that will blow him and Harry away! I know!"  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione was so anxious to meet her mystery guy. Was he cute? Who knows? All she could do is wait and find out. She approached the bathroom with Lilly and there she saw Cho and an open mouthed cutie. He was a little taller than her and was way cuter then she expected. He had blondish brownish hair and a cute smile.  
  
"Hermione this is Jared Snape." She didn't even recognize his name and totally ignored it. All she could think about was the dance, Harry and Ron's faces, and how cute a couple they would be.  
  
"So this is the cute and beautiful Hermione?" He had a wonderful French accent. "I couldn't wait to meet you after hearing Cho go on and on about you. So how are you?" He was SO cute. But wait what was his last name? Shit! He was a Snape!  
  
A/N: Hey guys I hope you liked the story. Oh and the Lilly has NO relationship with Harry's mother. It's just a name that I picked, liked, and didn't want to change. I hope you liked the story and more will come up everyday. Please review as much as you need and if anything is really confusing tell me and I'll change it. 


	2. The First of Many Dates

The First of Many Dates  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter series characters; I just play with them and put them in my stories.  
  
"Hi Jared it's nice to meet you. I'm Hermione and this is my best friend Lilly." Hermione said.  
  
"Wow you're prettier in real life," Hermione blushed. "I've seen you in the news and stuff with Potter. Well tomorrow I would like you to come with me to Hogsmeade. My father would let me even though I'm not in his room. I'm, a Ravenclaw actually." Jared replied,  
  
"I'd love to and wow you're very flattering. First I'd have to tell my headmaster though. But yes I'd love to!" They talked for awhile. Cho and Lilly went looking for Harry and Ron to tell them the news and make them feel really bad about themselves. They talked and talked, got to know each other really well by the way.  
  
Hermione and Jared were found kissing by Harry. They didn't see him. Harry was heart broken for he had secret feelings for her. Not even Ron new though. He ran to Ron.  
  
"Ron! Ron! Guess who I found kissing some guy?" Harry was out of breath.  
  
"Who? Who?" Ron asked.  
  
"Her-mi-one." He said while taking deep breaths. Ron turned white. He was so shocked. For two reasons: he had lost the bet and because HERMIONE had a date.  
  
"Are you sure it was Her- mi- one? Maybe the girl just looked like her and where did you see her?" Ron had so many questions for Harry.  
  
"Ron, slow down. I saw her by the girls bathroom cause Cho and Lilly said they saw her there. I didn't believe them so I went. I also wanted to talk to her." Inside Harry was crushed. He couldn't believe this. What could he do?  
  
"Harry are you saying that she has a date?" Ron asked? In walked Hermione with a smirk on her face. She looked REALLY happy. Was she going to bust Harry and Ron?  
  
"Oh there you are." Hermione said it like they were scum. "There are some things I want to tell you. First you guys are ass wholes and I can't believe you did that to me. Second of all I have a date and if I ever see you guys and I mean EVER see you guys betting on me again I will make your lives a living hell." Hermione was straight forward when she spoke, and she meant what she said.  
  
"Hermione I'm really sorry." Harry was first to speak up. "We were really wrong and I'm so sorry."  
  
"He started it!" Ron pointed at Harry.  
  
"You guys don't get it. You just don't get it. You see I'm mad at you but I want you to promise you'll never do something like that again." Hermione said.  
  
"We promise." Ron said. They were hopefully all good now.  
  
"Hermione, can I ask you something?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah go ahead Harry." Hermione replied.  
  
"We'll I saw you kiss him," Hermione was shocked. Harry saw them. Now she felt bad. "Well what is his name and how did you meet him?"  
  
"I'm so sorry Harry I didn't know you were there. And Cho set me up. I asked her if she knew anyone I could go to the dance with. Oh his name is Jared-" she stopped.  
  
"What is his last name Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Um, his name is," she tried to stall as long as she could, "Jared, Snape." Harry and Ron looked at her with fear. She was dating a Snape. How could she?  
  
"Hermione are you sure his last name is," Ron gulped, "Snape?"  
  
"Yeah and I know that it has come to a shock to you but he's really nice and he knows his father hates us, I'm sorry but I like him and he won't treat us horrible, he actually thinks quaint of you Harry." Hermione didn't know what to say. Would they be mad, glad, or confused?  
  
There was a long pause and then Harry spoke up, "Well this is, really something. I wasn't expecting this to happen but ok. I won't argue with you because you know how to take care of yourself but please, be careful. You don't know what he might do." Harry sounded confident and new what Hermione might be getting herself into but he would stay by her side through think and thin.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day went by and Hermione was with Jared the whole time. They went to Hogsmeade for a long time and the whole time Harry couldn't sit still. "Harry stop moving you're making me sick." A grossed out Ron said.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm just really nervous." Harry answered.  
  
"I can tell." Ron said.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh Jared I'm having so much fun!" Hermione said. She was having so much fun. They had gone to a nice dinner where they talked and then they went for ice cream. Hopefully they would have a long walk in the park. Then maybe they would go adventuring.  
  
"Hermione you look silly with that ice cream on your face. Here let me wipe it off." He leaned in closer with a napkin just in time for.  
  
"Jared!" a voice called out in the distance. Some one ran over to them with a long black robe on.  
  
"Uh oh." Jared said. He had a white face and then Hermione realized who that was. Yes it was Snape.  
  
"Jared what are you doing with Ms. Granger?" Snape asked angrily.  
  
"Ah, I was wiping ice cream off of her face."  
  
"And that's why you puckered your lips?! And why are you here with her anyway?!" Snape was furious, Hermione was shocked, and Jared was worried. He knew it would come around to him eventually but like this oh this was horrible.  
  
Some one was snickering behind Snape and Hermione figured out that it was the one and only *thank god* Malfoy. "Professor Snape what is Jared doing with *Granger*." He nearly choked.  
  
"We are just coming out for ice cream Malfoy, and father it is none of your business butting into my love life!" Jared was so mad at his father that he almost turned red. Malfoy turned whit at the sound of *love life*.  
  
"Jared you will come with me right now and Ms. Granger you have a signature allowing you to be here right?" Snape said. Hermione showed him the paper and grabbed Jared's arm and dragged him away.  
  
"Good job Granger." Malfoy said.  
  
"Go to hell Malfoy." Hermione wasn't about to take shit from Malfoy. She was so embarrassed and felt so bad for Jared. She had gotten him into trouble with the worst person, Snape.  
  
Hermione walked back to Hogwarts alone and when she got to the lake she just sat down and thought. "I feel so bad. I have to see him but how? Could I send a letter? No that would look to suspicious. What can I do?" She heard someone approaching and turned around. Since it was around 8:00 she couldn't see the figure approaching.  
  
"Hermione is that you?" A voice asked.  
  
"Yeah, Harry?" she called back.  
  
"I've been looking for you. When we saw Jared being dragged by Snape we figured something went wrong."  
  
"Oh, yeah well Snape found us eating ice cream. He wasn't too happy." Hermione answered back. She started crying. Harry comforted her. She wasn't too sure if she would see him again.  
  
"I found Jared searching for you and decided that I'd bring him to you." Harry said. With that last sentence another figure came up. Hermione ran to him, she had stopped crying.  
  
"Oh Jared are you ok? Is your father mad?" She wanted him to never let her go.  
  
"Yes he is mad but I told him everything and he is sort of well, he's happy too. I think he is going to look at you in a whole different way from now on."  
  
"Is that good?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes." Jared replied. They walked back to the common room and Jared gave her a good night kiss. Everything was going smooth now and Hermione was happy.  
  
The next day they had classes. In Care of Magical Creatures Hagrid taught them about Griffins. It was quite interesting actually. At lunch Hermione and Harry got mail.  
  
"Hermione what does yours say? Who is it from?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's from my parents." She sounded worried. "Snape wrote to them last night telling about his encounter with us-" she stopped. She was reading on.  
  
"What is wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"They," she broke into tears, "they are getting a divorce!" Harry and Ron looked at each other. 


	3. Divorces and Heartbreakers

Divorces and Heartbreakers  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the characters that are not in the Harry Potter Series. Any other characters are not mine.  
  
"Hermione I'm so sorry." Harry and Ron said together.  
  
Jared had walked up and when he saw Hermione he wasn't happy. "Hermione, what is wrong?" he asked. "Are you ok, what happened?" He hugged her and she gave him the letter. He read it then sat down right next to her. "I'm so sorry. If you need anything tell me and I'll help you." He was so shocked because he had heard that they were a small happy family.  
  
He and Hermione went to a lounge that the school had made for sixth and seventh years. They sat for awhile just talking and doing homework and stuff together.  
  
"Harry where's Hermione and Jared?" Lilly asked.  
  
"Oh their in the lounge so they can be together." Harry said.  
  
"Hermione's parents are getting a divorce so he was with her to calm her down." Ron said.  
  
"Oh my god! Are you serious? They are getting a divorce?" She started pacing back and forth. She was so upset. "Well bye then, I'm going to go feel sorry for her and oh if you see Cho bring her my way. Thanks!" She winked at Harry.  
  
"Harry I think she likes you." Ron kept saying over and over.  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
  
"Because when she looked at you her face so gave it away." Ron answered back.  
  
"You really think that? Well she is very pretty and I do get along with her nicely-" Harry was cut off by Ron.  
  
"Maybe you should go to the dance with her!" Ron exclaimed. Harry was shocked. He just realized the dance was coming close. He looked up at the ceiling and said, "Yeah that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to ask her to the dance!" He said proudly. He ran as fast as he could to catch up to Lilly before she got to the lounge so he could talk to her alone.  
  
"Lilly!" He yelled to her. He almost ran into her 'for she was looking inside the door. No one was in there except the two lovers.  
  
"H-Harry, what are they doing?" Lilly asked.  
  
They were making out. Harry couldn't catch his breath. He was so surprised. "Well this is new." He thought.  
  
"Harry did you want to ask me something?" Lilly said without looking away.  
  
"Ah- yeah, yeah I did." He took a deep breath then came out with it. "Lilly will you go to the dance with me?"  
  
Her mouth dropped. She turned around. "Harry I would but- well Ron asked me to go with him." Harry almost started crying. How could his best friend tell him Lilly likes him and to ask her to the dance while he asked her already! This was outrageous.  
  
"Ok that's fine." He turned away and walked, just walked.  
  
~*~  
  
"Harry get up. Harry! Come on Hermione wants to talk to you. It is 11:00 come on." Ron called.  
  
"What? It's 11! Oh my god we are going to be late for class.!" Harry jumped out of bed and got dressed.  
  
"Harry we don't have classes today it's Sunday." Ron answered. When Harry realized this he sighed and started to follow Ron downstairs.  
  
Then he realized that he was mad at Ron and said meanly, "Why should I come with you? You want to rub it in?" he was so angry. He ran downstairs before Ron could say a word. Hermione was dressed and had eaten breakfast already.  
  
"Harry! It's about time. I wanted to talk to you." Hermione said. "Harry you look terrible."  
  
"Oh hi Hermione," when Harry noticed she wanted to know everything he let it come out, "I well I asked Lilly to the dance." Hermione said nothing so Harry went on. "Well Ron said that she probably likes me and that I should ask her so I did."  
  
"Why is that bad?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well it wasn't bad until she said that RON had asked already!" He just blew up. Hermione had jumped from the increase of his tone. He stormed out scaring Fred and George.  
  
"Ron how could you!" was the last of that conversation that he could hear. Harry wasn't watching where he was going so he ran smack into Lilly.  
  
"OW!" She screamed. "MY NOSE! HARRY YOU BE MORE CAREFUL! WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!" She was so upset. Harry couldn't even speak because he had hurt her he loved her but he had hurt her. Madame Pomfree came running to help who ever had been screaming.  
  
"Oh Lilly what happened!" She completely ignored Harry. "Oh you poor thing what happened?"  
  
"Harry ran into me." said Lilly.  
  
"Well Harry why did you run into Ms. Leora (Lilly's last name)?" Madame Pomfree asked.  
  
"I didn't mean to I was just in a rush and I didn't see her." Harry answered.  
  
"Well, why weren't you looking?" Lilly asked.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. He just said sorry and left. While he went to the hall he found Greg his friend.  
  
"Hey Greg." He said.  
  
"Hey Harry, we heard what happened. Are you ok? If you want to cry I'm here for you!" He burst out laughing. Everyone was laughing. He was so humiliated. He ran but he didn't know where to go. Someone was anywhere so he ran to Hagrid's hut.  
  
"Hagrid are you there?" He called to the door.  
  
"Whose there oh, hello Harry." He ran to the door to open it for Harry. "What brings you here?" He said.  
  
"Oh I needed a break from everyone." When he saw the look on Hagrid's face he explained EVERYTHING. "Hargrid what should I do? I feel like crap, I don't want to be near anyone but I have to be. It's one of those days where you just have to be alone." said Harry.  
  
"Well this is different. Ron and you are in a fight?"  
  
"No it's more like I'm in a fight with Ron. I don't think he understands."  
  
"Ok well that explains some of it. I think you should talk it out that way everyone knows how you are feeling so they can help you." Hagrid replied.  
  
"I don't know. You see the whole thing is a mess and I don't want to deal with it. Ok?" Hagrid knew how he felt. Like everyone's against you. "Harry I'm gonna stick with my word 'cause I know that it will bite ya in the back when it's done." Hagrid wasn't about to give up and change his mind so Harry said ok and left.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ron have you seen Harry? He just left and I haven't seen him since." Hermione said.  
  
"I dunno I've been looking for him all day. I think I screwed up somewhere." Ron answered back.  
  
"Yeah it doesn't take a genius to figure that out." Hermione said snootily. They were about to look for him again when they saw him come in.  
  
"Harry-" Ron was cut off from Harry.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron but I just can't take it. I feel like the world is against me and I don't know what to do." Harry stopped to wait for a reply. When no one said a thing he kept talking. "Alright Ron why in hell did you do that?"  
  
"That's it I don't know what you mean," He paused to think, "oh! I know. You mean with Lilly." At that notice Lilly walked over.  
  
"Someone say my name?" From the way Hermione looked at her she sat down and shut up.  
  
"I asked Lilly if she would go with you and I guess she thought I asked her, she had said yes though so that's what have must've gotten confused."  
  
"Oh my god! I feel so bad! It's my entire fault that your friendship is at stake??" Lilly yelled.  
  
"Well sort of. See you didn't understand what I said and well it's my fault too because I must've not have spoken clearly." Ron was on a role.  
  
"I get it. Lilly thought that you said will you go to the dance with me, right Ron?" Ron shook his head. "Well then you thought she said yes to me so you told me to ask her because you knew that she would go with me! But wait, where does Hermione come in on this?" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"She doesn't; no offense Hermione." Ron answered.  
  
"None taken, Ron."  
  
The four had just figured out what to do and with that last note Harry had a comment to say, "Well Lilly will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"  
  
"Of course Harry!"  
  
"Well Ron I'm going with Jared and Harry's going with Lilly so who will you go with?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh you'll find out." he said with a smirk across his face. 


End file.
